On the Run
by Chunk127
Summary: (Not my best description) Lex learns Clark's secret from Lana and destroys his life. On the run Clark makes a new set of friends after investigating a car accident.


Smallville is owned by the WB

The Fast and the Furious Series is owned by Universal Studios among others.

Smallville: Season 6 AU

Fast and Furious

* * *

Clark stood in the Fortress of Solitude watching as a coffin ascends from the ice. Things used to make so much sense now nothing does anymore. He walks over to the portal and sends whoever this poor kid is back to the cave. Clark walked to the alter this has to be some sort of sick joke. Congratulations Kal El you're not the last anymore, for about twelve hours.

"My son, it is time, you know it is too dangerous to bury her close to earth."

Clark takes a moment to look at the body the blond hair the eyes that will never open again as he puts Raya into the coffin. He looks at her and moves a lock of hair out of her face. "If it wasn't for you, this world would have fallen twice now, first Zod and then Baern. I'm sorry Raya, you deserved much better. But at least I can bury you on the last piece of Krypton. Thank you, for everything."

Clark watched as the ice coffin descended into the ground, one of earth's greatest heroes, and the world will never know she existed. Clark quietly frowned and lowered his head in respect. Until he heard the unmistakable sounds of jets, how did they get out here?

Clark has little time to respond as the fortress is stormed upon in a hail of green bullets three guesses what they are. Clark wastes no time and tries to burn the engine but the plane moves too quickly to hit thanks to all the kryptonite embedded in the bullets. "Jor El can't you take their planes down."

"I can not override their systems Kal El. They are far more protected then anything Earth should be capable of."

Clark almost lets out a growl in frustration. They must have been made after Dark Thursday. He wonders what else can go wrong until he has to dodge a second volley of the green bullets as they take out the portal and he starts weakening and falling in pain from all the kryptonite now resounding in the fortress.

"Kal El you must leave this place at once. There is far too much radiation even for you."

Clark shoulders through and hobbles back to his feet. "No, I can take it."

Clark got back to his feet just in time to see a set of 3 bombers make their descent to the fortress.

"Kal El evacuate at once!" Jor El ordered.

"No, this is the last piece of krypton that will ever exist I can't sit back and watch that Xenophobic piece of garbage destroy it." Clark got to his feet and blasted the aircrafts firing bullets with heat vision sending them for a spin as he hears the bombers coming as he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Clark sees Lionel with pale white eyes as he lifts Clark over his shoulders and runs out the fortress as all Clark can do is watch helplessly as three green tipped missiles descend on the fortress and the last piece of Krypton is blown to oblivion leaving nothing but dust and ash in it's wake as Lionel falls under Clark's weight.

Clark got to his feet and saw the now landfill what the hell did Lex use mini nukes. His training everything he was meant to be, it's all gone now.

"Kal El"

Clark bent down and saw Lionel had white eyes. "Jor El"

"I-I pushed you hard because I know how intoxicating the powers could be if misused properly. I pushed you hard because you were the best of us, I had such high hopes for you. Y-you have so much potential so unlike your father. Y-you will not burden my crosses now, your destiny is now your own to build as you see fit. Goodbye… my son."

"Jor El you gotta hang in there please... father!" Clark frowned watching the white light flicker off as Jor El's subconscious dies in Lionel with the fortress no longer around to keep the link active. Clark clenches his fist upset more then anything he should have kept his mouth shut. None of this would have ever happened.

* * *

Clark ran into the cave and saw the young man he pushed through the portal. "Hey buddy wake up."

Clark watches the kid open his eyes and start getting to his feet. "Buddy, you got a name?"

"Lamar, friends call me Twinkie"

"Interesting name." Clark replied helping him up.

Twinkie nodded and held his head. "Yeah well go to Tokyo you'll understand it came back to the states for a year to stay with my folks… How did I end up in a cave?"

"What's the date Twinkie?" Clark asked.

"September 15th"

Clark looked at him and nodded no memory of being possessed just like Lex. "OK, you've been gone for six weeks. I just found you here in Kansas."

"Six weeks? The last thing I remember was... I was playing ball with my boy and after that... nothing. Am I supposed to know you?"

Clark shakes his head. "No. My name's Clark Kent. I just found you here unconscious."

Twinkie looked at him. "This is crazy."

Clark shrugged actually not being able to think of a better word. "Yeah. I think you're gonna be all right. Might want to get checked out though."

Twinkie just nodded. "Yeah, I get the feeling I've got you to thank for that man. Kansas, huh?"

"Kansas" Clark replied.

Twinkie just looked at the man as the two walked out he's… tall. "So if you ever need work on cars look me up. I owe you one."

Clark nodded he'll take that over an assassination attempt. "Well if I ever get a car I'll let you know."

* * *

Clark walked back to what used to be his barn after taking Twinkee to the hospital and getting his phone number but he doubts he'd ever use it. He uses his X-ray vision and it more then showed him that it would likely lead to his capture if he got any closer to what was once his home. Clark took his phone and dialed some numbers.

* * *

Chloe looked down at her phone and saw green26 and quickly punched in four digits on her phone as blue5 came up. She hit some numbers again and got ready. "How are you holding up?"

"You have to ask?" Clark asked.

Chloe nodded that was a stupid question. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Not nearly as much as I am." Clark countered. "The fortress is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Chloe asked. "It can't be gone?"

"It's gone?" Clark replied coldly. "Jor El, the knowledge, everything; Lex must have mixed Kryptonite with an atomic bomb because there is nothing left but the scorched earth that used to be there."

Chloe frowned seeing part of this as her fault as she convinced Clark to trust her considering she was fine with it last time. "I'm so sorry Clark."

"Don't be, I had two years and I never did anything with it. Funny thing was, I was finally starting to accept the other half of who I was and it just got taken away from me with the push of a button. Now I'll never know."

Chloe frowned Dark Thursday the start of hell. "Clark, get out of Smallville, you can't stay there with Lex and his goon squad. I'll be with Lois and Oliver for a couple days if you need me."

Clark nodded. "Heading out now, maybe I'll find something to pass the time."

* * *

Chloe walked downstairs not even sure how to console Clark now, this has been the year from hell to him. First his father died because Jor El played god and took his father's life in exchange for his. Then the kryptonian supercomputer Brainiac shuts down all of Earth's technology. Clark's mother sacrificed herself to save Lois on her plane. Lex played with forces far out of his control and became the vessel for Zod. Then with Chloe pushing him in support of the action Clark told Lana his secret to get her help with reeling Lex in. Lana was uncomfortable to say the least but she did tell Clark what happened with Lex and the ship. She also seemed to accept it like before. Then Zod actually possessed Lex. Lana was so completely afraid of the guy she immediately declared all Kryptonians evil and set Lex loose on Clark by telling him his secret. Now the person who saved the world is being hunted like a rabid animal. Chloe came down and saw Lana and just kept walking hoping the woman wouldn't see her.

Lana spotted Chloe and followed her into the building. She doesn't understand how Chloe can be so calm and even likely helping Clark after Dark Thursday. "Chloe, where are you going?"

"I have work." Chloe replied.

Lana kept walking. "You realize we're going to catch Clark. Chloe wherever Clark is, you can't hide him much longer, and you'll go down with him if you keep acting like this."

Chloe stopped and turned to her ex best friend. "He wouldn't be in this situation if someone was his friend. But as usual the whole world fades away to Lana outside of what matters to her."

"You weren't there for ground zero when the first two showed up, you didn't see Zod nearly level the world. you have no idea what Kal El is capable of." Lana replied.

Chloe glared at Lana. "No, you have no idea what he is capable of. And what he has done for you."

Lana held up her hand showing a scar from the fire poker Zod impaled her with. "No, I do and I also saw another one take away the last weapon we had to defend ourselves with. Clark didn't get banished anywhere he was gathering an army to take over."

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at what used to be a friend and specifically at the replicated green stone hovering over her cleavage. "God you're pathetic. Are you really that scared of him because he's not human. Newsflash Lana if Clark wanted you dead, don't you think you'd be dead already. Your little necklace wouldn't save you. You have no idea what he's sacrificed for you and all you did was play Barbie like you always do and switched to bad guy because you stupidly spread your legs for Lex Luthor all in the glory of being the next Lex girl."

Lana glared at Chloe and slapped her in the face. Chloe took a moment and answered right back with a slap of her own. The two former friends got right into it right in the middle of the talon. Lana turned around and was taken back seeing Chloe tackle her to the floor and quickly punched her in the face a couple times. Lana quickly scratched at the blonde's arm freeing her as she got up and kicked Chloe in the stomach. Lana went for a spin kick to knock Chloe out but someone else caught her leg mid spin and used it to lift Lana off the floor into a nearby table knocking it over and her tumbling to the floor.

Lana opened her eyes and saw the angry seething eyes of Lois.

The seething reporter pointed at Lana, She doesn't know what the hell she missed but no one attacks her cousin like that. "I'm an army brat; try that kung fu crap with me."

Lana simply got to her feet and walked away.

Lois helped Chloe up and hugged her not believing how bad things have fallen apart. "Any word from Smallville?"

Chloe shakes her head. "No, not a word."

"So, are you ever going to tell me why he left, did he kill someone on Dark Thursday?" Lois asked Clark seemed to leave immediately after Martha's funeral.

Chloe frowned and leaned into her cousin. "Let's just say Lex is an insane psychopath and leave it at that. I only regret that I didn't scream bloody murder when Lana started dating him."

Lois helped Chloe out the door as they prepared to leave Smallville for a while. If Chloe is blaming herself god knows what Clark is doing? "I don't want to hear about it OK. The pink princess stabbed everyone in the back to become the platinum card princess. Lana is going to own that for the rest of her life as well as whatever knife she stuck in Clark's back. It's not your fault and it's not his do you understand that?"

Chloe weakly nodded as they left too numb to do much right now.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Clark stood inside a bar he was hired as a busboy cleaning the tables at the end of the night, it's a lousy job but it leaves no paper trail. He clears the table and looks at the stars in the sky. What he wouldn't give to fly maybe see what else is out there.

"Clark, sweetie, are you OK? What happened to your shoulder?" An older woman asked behind the bar with red hair stopping at her neck.

Clark looked at his shoulder and saw some marks and wounds on his arm but it's nothing that actually hurts anymore. "Yeah I'm fine Bobbi it looks worse then it feels you should see the other guy."

"What you do to him?" Bobbi asked.

"I lit him on fire until he was ash." Clark replied.

Bobbi rolled her eyes at what she assumes is a joke. "And where did this happen?"

"At the docks" Clark answered which was kind of true but the docks were in Chicago and not California, and he picked a fight with a phantom thanks to Chloe keeping her ears open. And the quick healing taking the phantom by surprise after it broke Clark's back, Clark healed right up and took three months of frustration out on the phantom and when the crystal didn't work Clark had no choice but to make sure the phantom could never hurt anyone again so he just kept using heat vision until there was nothing left.

Clark sighed. He's not exactly living the dream but he's well hidden from Lex. He's been living busting tables for below minimum wage and living in the apartment above the bar it's not much but its freedom until he moves on again. He walks over to a table and sees a generous tip along with the name Chelsea and a phone number which he quickly throws out.

Bobbi frowned seeing him act like that. She knows he'll flirt with a couple girls but gets cold feet about asking them out. "You know son it would be nice to see you go out into the world."

"I go out all the time." Clark replied.

"On your own" Bobbi countered. "It's like you live in solitary confinement."

"I don't have the best luck with women." Clark answered which honestly he doesn't. Kyla, Alicia, Lana. "They kind of go insane on me like Kyla, Alicia, and Lana."

Bobbi frowned she should have seen it earlier. "Not one good one huh."

Clark shakes his head no. "No, there was one just I never felt that way about her and I tried, I did, but still nothing."

Bobbi looked at Clark and took his words he's still young he's just scared of getting hurt again whoever this last bimbo was really did a number on him. "You'll find the right one just give it some time."

Clark shakes his head. "I doubt that I'm always on the move at a moments notice."

Bobbi nods it's why she pays him off the books. "Look sweetheart, I might not know much but I know someone as kind as cute and nice as you, doesn't deserve to be alone. You'll find the right one."

Clark shakes his head and gets to work cleaning the tables. "Not interested."

Bobbi thinks on it for a moment. "Clark how did you meet Kyla."

"I saved her from a cave in."

"Alicia?"

"Saved her from an elevator."

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "And I bet you saved Lana from something too when you met her."

"No" Clark defended himself for a moment. "But I did rescue her a lot." He conceded.

Bobbi just slapped him in the head in a friendly gesture. "Stop going after the damsel in distress it's not working out for you."

Clark played along holding his head acting like the slap from the older woman hurt. "And what would you recommend."

"Well let's see I've been married to Ronnie for fifteen years now and it was because I was brave enough to try something different." Bobbi confessed. "Set aside damsels and go after a girl with a fire in her, that doesn't mind traveling, just don't give up to be alone. You deserve better kid."

* * *

Clark exited the bar taking a moment to collect himself it's a peaceful quiet at night but he's going to leave next week he's been her long enough and Lex might find him. Clark turns back for the bar until he hears the unmistakable of metal grinding concrete, a car wreck. This will definitely bring Lex down on him but he won't let people get hurt when he can do anything about it. He moves in a blur and sees the wrecked car and another car pull up behind him.

"Call 911" Clark practically ordered as he went to the other car.

Clark watches the door open and sees a built guy with a unique haircut his size come out and immediately aims a gun at his head. "You picked the wrong time to play Good Samaritan."

Clark effortlessly snatched the gun from his hand. "And did you ever pick the wrong guy to point a gun at." Clark shoves his palm into his attacker's chest as the man goes flying into the air and smashes in his front window.

Clark turned around at the sound of movement from the other car as a Latina woman emerged from the wreck brown hair beautiful eyes. The woman was bloody but got to her feet and stared at Clark. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"I didn't say anything." Clark replied as he was met with three bullets to his back. "This was my favorite shirt." It was the last one he had from Smallville. Clark grabbed the rearview mirror from the woman's car wreck and glared at the man.

"Demonio!" The man muttered before shooting at the gas tank.

Clark caught the bullet with his free hand and threw the mirror at the man's head knocking him out cold. He offered her hand but the girl pulled herself up. "You might want to call the police."

"I'm not trusting my life to that buster again, you call the cops." The woman replied.

"Can't" Clark answered weakly.

The woman smiled wryly. "Great he kills a bunch of drivers, runs me off the road, and takes a shot at you. Leave him here he'll have a tough time explaining the tipped over car."

Clark looked her over in X-ray she's not really hurt just banged up. "You want to go to the hospital?"

"Hell no." The woman leaned against the wreck that used to be her car. "You got a place I can get washed up though."

Clark nodded as they walked to the bar and Clark took her upstairs and pointed out the shower to her. Clark sat back in the chair trying to figure out his next move as he heard the shower run. Clark sat back collecting his thoughts trying to map a new move a rescue like that is going to bring Lex right to his front door. Clark hears the shower stop and the waits as the girl comes out still in bloody clothes but looking a whole lot better. "So, I never got your name."

"Clark Kent" Clark should probably think of a new name but he can't his parents gave it to him.

She looked at him he's either too proud to hide or really bad at it. "Letty"

Clark shakes her hand and looked at her. "So, what did you do to get that guy pissed off?"

"How did you stop those bullets?" Letty asked.

Clark looked at her. "Letty I'm not sure what you saw but I wasn't shot."

"Bullshit." Letty replied. "I saw you get hit. And don't bother saying Kevlar I saw the three holes in the back of your shirt while we were walking."

Clark looked at her damn this woman sees through everything. "I was kind of born this way."

"And people are after you for being born this way?" Letty realized he is on the run and is really bad at it.

Clark looks down as his phone rings he sees the caller ID as Chloe and quickly answered. "Chloe, how did you find another phantom so fast?"

"What's a phantom Smallville?"

Clark froze at the voice on the other end. How the hell did she get this number? "Lois, it's nothing, how did you get this number?" It was more difficult then just stealing Chloe's cell phone.

"Never use military code with an army brat once I found Chloe's files in her apartment it was a dead give away. You need to come home Clark, wherever you're hiding you need to come home. I won't tell Lex or Lana, but you need to get back."

Letty watched as Clark's expression went blank as he talked into the phone. "What's wrong?"

Clark heard enough to know Lois is currently pouring a drink. Lois did what she could to steady herself as she had to tell him this, why her, why does she have to do this. "Chloe's dead, come home Clark."

Clark collapsed into the bed as he heard the dial tone. Letty could only watch as Clark smashed the phone in anger and frustration.

Letty watched as he kicked a table with little more then a nudge as the table flew and practically exploded into pieces on the wall. She watched him put his fists through several walls and quickly got up before he leveled the place. "Hey, calm down."

"Screw you"

Letty counted to ten before asking. "What did you talk to your ex or something?"

Clark shakes his head if talked to his ex she might not have a head right now. "No, someone I loved was murdered, and now I just…"

Letty frowned as she sat down next to her mysterious savior. She can't tell you how much furniture Dom destroyed when Jessie died. "It's alright man, so what are you going to do now?"

"Go home. I at least owe Chloe that much." Clark replied considering how badly he failed her he kept his distance to keep her safe. That was a mistake.

"Is she your girl?" Letty asked.

Clark shakes his head no doing everything he can to just hold on. "No, girls came and went, Chloe was family."

Letty nodded. "So when do we go?"

Clark tilted his head and looked at this Latina woman. "Why would you?"

"You pulled my ass out of the fire. I owe you one." Letty replied, she'll figure out a way to get the charges dropped on Dom without the buster's help.

Clark looked at her and picked her up bridal style.

"What do you think you're doing?" Letty asked.

"Remember how the bullets bounced off me?" Clark asked as Letty nodded. "This is another part of it. I can leave you here if you want? It's probably for the best."

Letty shakes her head. "No, let's go figure out who killed your friend and make him pay for it."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thank you Dragonball X Avalon for Kent and Toretto which put this in my head and wouldn't leave me be until I wrote a chapter for it.

Please leave reviews


End file.
